


Keep A Light On

by SinMachine420



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Past Abuse, Tags May Change, This is a journey we're all taking with the Hunter, Trauma, Work In Progress, but i can safely say there will be porn eventually, i don't know what to expect, ill tag for that when it comes, listen i didn't realize i was gonna woo Omen until I started typing it, man there are not a lot of preexisting wtnc tags, named hunter, not sure how to tag this yet, only 2.5 chapters are out so far what do you want from me, there are some things i know are coming but they aren't here yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMachine420/pseuds/SinMachine420
Summary: The newest General of Lunaris, a young man named Oswald, finds himself caught up in a mystery made all the more intriguing by the menagerie of people that share the city. But opening up to these incredible people may require reexamining a dark part of his past long since buried.





	Keep A Light On

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing this alongside the main story, unless an idea grips me and I go canon divergent. Who's to say for now. This story will go through a variety of topics, some heavy some nsfw, but if a chapter contains that I'll make a note of it in the chapter notes, so do not fret.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Warnings: light references to past trauma

_I can’t catch my breath. My hands are cold. I can’t see, but I can_ hear _him, heels clicking across marble floor. I want to say I’m struggling to get away but I’m not, I stand in waiting with my lungs heavy and eyes covered. The footsteps stop right behind me, and even as I feel his hand close around my throat I still can’t run, I can’t even make myself flinch away from frigid skin. I feel cold wind ghosting against the shell of my ear as the grip tightens imperceptibly._

 

_“Miss me, pet?”_

* * *

 

I shoot up in my bed, limbs tangled in my sheets as I gasp for breath that I never lost. My eyes are wide, sweeping the room I’m in in a desperate attempt to orient myself, convince myself of where I am. Just a room, rented in the local inn. Outside the frosted glass window the sky is grey and rolling, signalling the coming winter. The walls are a dark stained wood, the room furnished by nothing more than a modest desk and chair, and the bed I’m still twisted in.

 

I take a deep breath and force myself to calm, my heartbeat gradually becoming more controlled as I pull my legs away from the vice-like entrapment of the bedding. Stretching my neck and limbs, I then get out of bed to dress myself for the day ahead. It was to be a busy one.

 

My name is Oswald Alessio Kiistacon, and yesterday I arrived in Lunaris to begin my position as General. It was a bit of a shock, honestly. Yes, I was a General back in Sraetin, but simply gaining that position with my small amount of experience was a rarity. I certainly wasn’t the youngest in history, but most Hunters begin training in their youth. I didn’t start until I was 22. I was praised for my “quick rise in the ranks” and an “unparalleled work ethic and success rate” by the Enforcers upon my assignment, but it felt flat to me somehow. Sraetin and the rest of Thiyrus never seemed particularly grateful for my work. Perhaps a change in station was just a way to get me out of their hair. Especially since they were sending me to investigate horribly brutal murders, targeted at Hunters. Thanks, guys.

 

I tighten the leather straps of my boots and give myself a quick once over. I’m not wearing most of my gear, not expecting to get into any fights today. The daggers strapped to my side and the padded leather over my chest and right shoulder being my only combat wear. Under that is a sage green wrap, taupe leggings, and cordovan knee-high boots. After quickly fussing with my coral hair just enough to cover the right side of my face, that side being mostly unpleasant to look at, I leave my room to begin my investigations.

 

Lunaris is cold in the early morning, fog clinging to my skin as I walk the streets. When I arrived last night, the town was covered in a mist with a much more sinister energy. Everything was bathed in inky blackness, despite the feeble lights of the moon and street lamps. The shadows were almost _alive_ with the strangeness of it all. I had rushed into a shop to escape that cloying feeling, not even aware if the place was open. A bit of a clumsy way to meet my first local.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh! Hello there! I must have left the lamp on… Come in, come in! It looks… rather dark out.”_

 

_A handsome young man had stepped out from behind a curtain, a shock of white curls standing out against dark hair. I find myself at a bit of a loss for words when I’m caught in his stare, his eyes a bright piercing blue-green. His brows furrow slightly as he takes in my appearance, armed to the teeth and sporting the familiar sash that signals my station._

 

_“So you must be the new Hunter…” He extends a hand, masking concern with a bright smile, “My name is Ezra, a pleasure to meet you.”_

 

_My gaze drops to his hand, and after a moment's hesitation I take it in mine, “... Oswald.” His aura is distinctly magical, and not something I should take lightly. The scar across my left rib itches._

 

_He shakes my hand once and straightens his back, reading my energy much as I did his, he keeps his distance from me, “Not much of a talker, are you Oswald?” I shake my head. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Well, I’m not keen on sending you back into the dark, despite who you are. You’re welcome to spend the night here.”_

 

_My spine stiffens, tension raising as I search his tone for intention. He seems sincere, even waiting patiently through my paranoid over examination of his person. Shutting my eyes, I shake my head again, “I’d hate to intrude sir, simply directions to the inn are all I need.”_

 

_He frowns, pursing his lips, “In good conscious I can’t send you away. I promise it’s no intrusion. And please,” he smiles again, genuine and pleasant, “Call me Ezra. It’s no problem spending the night I just need to, ah- one moment,” he says before briskly turning back into the curtained off room, the sound of footsteps on stairs following. With those eyes off me, I take my time in gauging my surroundings._

 

_The walls and ceiling are strung with herbs, shelves stocked full with various bottles and jars of… well, of something. I never considered myself “magically inclined”, so most of what he’s selling means nothing to me. That one’s grass, that’s grass, and this one? Ah yes, sparkly grass. The shop is decorated with simple candles and blue drapery. Lining the walls are shelves of books, much more understandable in my mind. A cozy setup, if not altogether confusing._

 

_I’m pulled from my reverie by the intense feeling of eyes on my back and an aura of distrust and anger radiating from behind me. I turn slowly, hands on the hilts of my daggers as I come to face the unknown person._

 

_A vampire stands at the other end of the shop in front of the curtain Ezra had gone through. Gold eyes pierce into mine, lips pulled back in a snarl that puts sharp canines clearly on display. It’s dressed in black (typical), it’s left arm a black metal prosthetic, interwoven with complex magic. I force myself to ignore the roaring of blood in my ears and the way my throat seems intent on strangling itself, keeping my gaze locked on the creature. Vampires are able to move at inhuman speed, and any misstep on my part will mean a certain death. Or worse._

 

_The beast speaks first, surprisingly, “What are you doing here?”_

 

_My gaze flicks to the curtain behind it, listening for the sound of footsteps, of Ezra, before turning my gaze back to the vampire. “What have you done with Ezra?” I mutter, tightening my grip on my weapons, ready to draw them in a moments notice._

 

 _It’s eyes narrow, snarl twisting further, “What have_ _I_ _done? You-” It cuts itself off, straightening up in an attempt to regain some sort of composure. Then the beast smiles at me, though there’s nothing kind about it. It notices my hold of my weapons and laughs darkly, before suddenly it’s directly in front of me, prosthetic hand around my throat, the other over top of mine on my weapon. It’s hold is firm, and I am unable to draw my blade. At least with that hand. My other is already drawn, pressed against the vampire's throat. It’s grin is still present, putting those teeth far closer to me than I’d like as it speaks again, “What’s stopping you, Hunter? Are your kind not masters at killing us?” I hold my stance, knowing that to even attempt to use my dagger would have me dead before I was successful. So instead we stare at each other, silently daring the other to move first._

 

_We’re interrupted by the sound of someone hurrying downstairs, the vampire moving far from me mere seconds before the curtain is flung open by a harried Ezra. He turns to the creature first with worry in his eyes, “Finn, what are you doing here?” I silently sheath my dagger, not unnoticed by the vampire, who quirks a wry smile before turning it’s full attention to Ezra._

 

_“I felt your energy, you were nervous. I came to see what was wrong,” it says softly, reaching it’s prosthetic toward Ezra, to which Ezra responds in kind by meeting it halfway, intertwining their fingers. My stomach turns and I quickly search the energies in the room, scouring for any sign of a vampires command or thralling. Ezra seems to be completely in control of himself. Perhaps feeling my apprehension, he turns his head to me._

 

_“I had a surprise guest, I was nervous about letting him go back outside,” he smiles, and I can feel his aura reach for mine, attempting to ease my worry. Before I let him though…_

 

 _“Pardon my concern, sir, but the_ vampire _caught me off guard,” I try not to spit the words. I try a little bit._

 

_Ezra chuckles dryly raising a hand to both of us, the creature having tensed further at my words, “Finn is a friend, I swear it. He means you no harm,” he turns a reproachful look to it, “Isn’t that right, Finn.”_

 

_Finn huffs before putting on a smarmy grin, “No harm meant, none in the slightest.”_

 

_I look between the two of them. Ezra seems anxious for me to accept or at least tolerate the vampire but it- he, seems bent on making it difficult for me. I sigh, once again stifling the clenching in my chest, and nod._

 

* * *

 

After the tension had settled somewhat Ezra set up a place to sleep in his back room. The actual bedroom seemed to be on the second floor, but the back was set up like a break room, with a couch tucked to the side. Ezra had brought down a pillow and blanket for the added comfort, which was kind. I still had no intention of spending the night, of course. Giving me time to “get settled” Ezra had pulled Finn into the main lobby to have a talk. I could’ve probably eavesdropped, but frankly I just didn’t care. After a while, Ezra returned and bade me goodnight before heading upstairs.

 

As Finn was about to leave (through a trap door in the very room i was sleeping, how comforting) I made him tell me how to get to the tavern from here. Sliding in the detail that I’d be out of his and Ezra’s hair was enough to convince him. The walk over was uncomfortable, I felt as if every corner I turned would reveal some horrible monstrosity, and I felt eyes on me everywhere I went. I made it, however, and collapsed into bed as soon as I was shown to my room.

 

I sigh as I make my way over slick cobblestones. Finn turned out to be fine, I suppose. He even apologized after Ezra left, his energy completely different than when we had first met. I feel a little guilty about how I reacted but… he is a vampire, I’m sure I’m not the first who’s treated him with suspicion.

 

I shake my head, clearing it of any thoughts other than today's agenda. I’m not expected to start work until tomorrow, so today is my _own_ investigation, that of the town itself. I need to be acquainted with the city I’m to be protecting, after all.

 

Maybe it’s strange that I’m leaving the very inn I’m staying at for last, but being in there this morning was just _depressing_. Already carrying a decent handful of patrons, heads bowed and drinks flowing. Not an atmosphere I want this early. I glance upward to the looming temple, a dilapidated building in the center of the town. I’m curious, and it’s certainly worth checking but… I don’t have enough information on the place to just go in. I’ll have to ask about it when I meet with Major General Willenheim tomorrow. Wandering without any destination in mind is leading me closer, though, and I begin peering down side streets for anywhere else to go, pretend like it was my goal all along.

 

I’m closer to the temple than I’d like when something draws my attention to my left. Nothing there but another road, but something is telling me to follow it. I’ve learned to trust my intuition, but I’m mostly glad to just be out of the line of sight of that monstrous church.

 

A graveyard, of course. How quaint. I’d applaud the town for setting up a proper murder mystery novella for me to live out, but there is still, well, the murders, so perhaps whoever is _doing_ this just has a flair for dramatics. This is the place where the last victim was found. Well, what’s left of them. All that remains is a scorched patch of land among the graves, blackened and foreboding. I can still feel something here, though, something demanding my attention, if I could just-

 

I whirl around to face the presence behind me (by the gods these locals like sneaking up on people) and come face to face with yet another attractive young man. Or, not a man. A pointed tail flicks out from behind it with something like playfulness, it’s teeth sharp and ears pointed. This is a demon, I know it is, but somehow it’s energy is _far_ less threatening than the vampire’s. It even smiles, mirth in it’s eyes.

 

“Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to see the new Hunter. Everyone’s been talking,” it tilts its head down, looking bashful as a blush creeps over its face. I find myself at a loss. Demons aren’t supposed to be, well… _cute._

 

“No harm done, ah… sir?” I feel my face redden. Enforcer Eileen would have me tried as a shapeshifter if she saw me attempting to be cordial with a demon. She knows more than anyone of my mistrust of creatures, yet here I stand, blushing like a fool in front of a being that could immolate me if it so wished.

 

Not to be outdone by my own fumbling, it’s eyes widen comically as the flush crawls higher over it’s ( _his_ , Oswald, be nice) face, “Oh! I’m no _sir_ , ah, I’m just,” he smiles again and tilts his head, “I’m Omen.”

 

 _Omen_. Isn’t that reassuring. I find myself smiling in return and bow my head, “It’s a pleasure, Omen. I am-”

 

“General Oswald Kiistacon, first of his name and Bane of Beasts,” he interrupts, once again lowering his head, his tail flicking nervously around his legs, “Like I said, ah, people have been talking.”

 

I laugh dryly, rubbing a hand over the back of my neck, “Please, just Oswald will do. I don’t like all the, ah, fanfare.”

 

He nods brightly, temperament like a puppy, before glancing over my shoulder to the black earth behind me, “Are you investigating right now?” he asks, eyes bright with curiosity, “Can I help?”

 

I quickly eye over his fancy clothes and golden jewelry; frankly he doesn’t look like someone equipped for a murder inquiry, but unfortunately I do have a duty, “May I ask you some questions, Omen?”

 

His eyes widen again, perhaps not expecting me to take him up on his offer, “Sure you can! I don’t know how well I can answer, but you can ask!” I’m struck again by how polite he is, I’ve never met a demon quite like him before. I’d say I was charmed, but, ah, I don’t want to. Instead I smile.

 

“No pressure, I’m not even technically working right now. I’m just looking around.”

 

“In a graveyard?”

 

“What’s wrong with graveyards? A well-manicured lawn, quiet space,” I turn to look over my shoulder at the burnt ground, “... crime scene. It doesn’t matter. Ah, how about we talk you later? I really shouldn’t get too deep before properly preparing.”

 

Omen laughs, the sound musical and engaging, “Alright then. I hope I’ll see you later, maybe you can tell stories of your travels. I’ve only heard what people have said in the tavern after all.”

 

“I could probably tell _something_ , but I’m not a very good storyteller.”

 

“Probably still better than someone three beers down.”

 

“You may be surprised,” I laugh. Curse this demon for succeeding in making me laugh. “Well then. See you later, Omen.”

 

“Goodbye General Omen Kiistacon, first of his name and Bane of Beasts,” he giggles and waves before walking off, a light bounce in his step. Fuck. I’m smitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Agh, that was a bit harder to write than I thought it'd be, so I cut the chapter a bit short. I got a bit caught up in Omen being cute. There's not a lot of content for wtnc yet, so I needed to remedy that. Slide in a comment if you have a suggestion for anything else to write (I'll write basically anything for wtnc and the arcana) or just leave a kudo if you like :3


End file.
